


An unfortunate encounter

by Fire (TheShipofHope)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drabble, Evil Derek, Feral Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, I dont really know, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, OOC Derek, One Shot, a bit violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipofHope/pseuds/Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this very moment he wished he’d never met him. If he hadn’t been mesmerized by those beautiful, light eyes and the shadow of abs hidden by a white shirt, this wouldn’t have happened. Stiles wouldn’t be running for his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unfortunate encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My Sterek debute on ao3! It's short and ooc, but yeah

At this very moment, he wished he’d never met him. If hee hadn’t been mesmerized by his beautiful, light eyes and the shadow of abs hidden by a white shirt, this wouldn’t have happened. If he hadn’t agreed to join him on a late-night stroll in the woods he he wouldn’t be running for his life at this very moment. As soon as the night had fallen, his body began to change. Recognizing the signs from the many werewolf-films Stiles had seen, he immediately tried to escape. A horrid howl indicated that it –as he refused to call that beast still human –wasn’t far behind.

 

 _I’ve gotta run faster,_ he whispered anxiously to himself.  
He could feel its eyes burning holes in his back. Its footsteps were silent, but Stiles knew for sure it was still behind him. The sound of its breathing was pounding in his ears, signifying that it was approaching quickly. However every time he turned his head, the boy only saw an endless path accompanied by thousands of pine trees. The full moon was burning brightly, only occasionally muffled by thin, wispy clouds.

 

  
His heart was currently beating in his chest. The breaths were now almost right behind his. Stiles had to increase his pace immediately if he wanted to survive this, but when he ordered his legs to run faster, they wouldn’t obey. Despite his begging, his lower limbs slowed down even more. Exhaustion had hit him hard. As his finally legs turned to jelly, he knew he had lost. The creature would strike any second now.

 

Suddenly a claw grabbed his ankle, making him fall brusquely on the muddy ground, head hitting a large stone. Lying on his back Stiles could still see the sky, but the moon was now covered by thick clouds. The night turned an even darker shade of black as his vision started to get clouded. The boy could sense the presence of the mystical creature standing next to him, making him close his eyes in fear. He had lost. He had lost and was at the mercy of this beast.

 

Opening his eyes again Stiles came across a pair of piercing blue eyes, hovering in front of his own. Despite his hopeless situation, he was still enchanted by their beauty. His lips formed a last little smile, before the darkness took over. As he was floating into unconsciousness, a sudden piercing pain in the junction of his neck stopped him woke him up for a second, but then the pressure got heavier and the darkness more black. It was over. 


End file.
